


Starlight kisses

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Kissing, firemoon and starlight, kiliel - Freeform, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: The battle has been fought. Two weeks later Kili goes for a walk and runs into a certain elf maiden.





	Starlight kisses

Starlight Kisses  
Two weeks had passed since the Battle of the five armies, it had been chaotic, to say the least; from trying to build back what had been broken, bury the dead and heal the wounded. Most had healed by this time with the help of the healers of men, elves, and dwarrow.

Kili had healed for the most part, he still walked with a limp, and his ribs hurt if he jostled them to much. Despite all the healers warnings and protests Kili would not stay in his room to as they said "rest." Kili feared he would go mad before he would be healed. This led to many escape attempts on Kili's part. 

On one of these escapes led Kili outside the walls of Erebor, it had been way to long for Kili's taste since he had been outside. Shuffling forward in the dim evening light Kili looked about where the battle had taken place not so long ago, most of the carnage had been cleared away. The city of Dale had suffered great loss but they were beginning to thrive. 

Kili sighed, breathing in the cold air, and looked to the sky where the stars began to come out of hiding and shine down upon Middle Earth. Since his conversation with Tauriel, it had changed his perspective of starlight. Starlight was a pure light that never changed, the stars watch over countless years, they truly were full of memory. 

When he brought his gaze back down from the heavens, he quickly noticed a lone figure who stood off by the side of the mountain. She was tall and slim and in the even in the dim light he could make out the fiery red hair that cascaded down her back. A smile immediately spread upon Kili's stubble covered face, for he knew exactly who was standing in front of him - Tauriel.

She turned her head when she heard someone approach, only to see Kili limping towards her. 

"Fancy meeting you her." Kili said sending a cheeky smile her way.

Tauriel smiled, "It truly is. I didn't know the healers had approved you to be up and about yet." She stated.

Kili made a low wine, as if someone had stepped on his foot. "About that," Kili sighed, "Haven't quite been cleared yet. I just needed to get out for a while and stretch my legs. Breathe some fresh air."

"I thought all dwarves loved to be in their halls of stone." Tauriel remarked.

"Well you may have noticed but, I'm not like all dwarves." Kili replied.

"Aye, I have" Tauriel observed, she brought her arms to her side, to shield herself from the chilly wind. They stood there looking out in a comfortable silence. Resting her hands in her pockets she felt Kili's rune stone. She should probably give it back, she thought. "Here, you should have this back," Tauriel said handing over the small stone in her palm. 

"No, Tauriel, I want you to keep it." Kili said taking her hand in his. "I know that I said to keep it as a promise, one that we both have kept as we stand here. But I was hoping that it could be more." Kili looked up at Tauriel his eyes pleading and voice hopeful.

Tauriel didn't quite what to say, to be honest, she had wished to further her relationship with Kili. When she had seen Kili fall in battle it felt like her heart had shattered, it was only when she realized that he was still alive that she could finally breathe. Seeing him now, standing and talking the same thing that her heart secretly and desperately wanted was almost too much. It was too quick, be practical, it will never work, her mind tried to tell her but her mouth said otherwise. "I wish the same," Tauriel admitted, "But I'm not sure, I don't know what I'm going to do. Thrandruil has informed me that I may come back to Mirkwood, but not as captain of the guard."

Kili had heard only a little of the fight between her and Thrandruil, because of that she had brought enough help to save his life, and those of his family and friends. In all that Kili had heard of what had happened, he did not know what punishment Tauriel had been given. So for Kili to hear that she had lost her title as captain of the guard was very shocking. 

"Tauriel, I'm so sorry!" Kili exclaimed. 

"Don't be." she said gently "It's for the best I believe. I always dreamed of traveling beyond the borders of Mirkwood. I see this as an opportunity to travel, figure out what I'm going to do next. wherever the stars lead my path my heart will follow."

"You will keep it though, the rune stone. You will return to me?" Kili asked his voice was noticeably lower than normal, and his brown eyes not willing to break contact from Tauriel's forest green. 

"Of course Kili. I promise." Tauriel vowed, taking his hand.

Both of them still not willing to leave each other, they decided to sit down where they had previously been standing. Enjoying each others presence and easy conversation. The time passed quickly and with it came darkness and the cold. The braziers of both Dale and Erebor were lit and burning brightly. Cold wind blew from the south causing Tauriel to shiver. 

"Tauriel, are you cold?" Kili asked. 

"Only a little," Tauriel admitted, "I should have grabbed my cloak." 

"Here," Kili shrugged out of his cloak.

"No, Kili, you don't have to," Tauriel protested, "I'm fine really."

"It's no problem, really," Kili assured her as he draped his cloak around her.

"At least take some of it." Tauriel suggested offering half of the cloak to Kili. 

"If you insist." Kili relented scooting closer to Tauriel, till their shoulders touched. 

Of course if they shared the cloak they would be close, Tauriel knew this. But the feeling of Kili this close to her, so close she could feel the warmth radiating from his body, it was an amazing sensation. When Kili rested his head on her shoulder, it was not horrible nor awkward, but... comforting? Yes, comforting. She enjoyed this closeness that they were sharing, and she did not want it to end. 

Kili enjoyed it too. As he rested his head on her shoulder to look at the stars, he couldn't help but think the most beautiful star was the one sitting right next him. "Tauriel." Kili breathed, playing with a small strand of her hair, with one hand and holding her hand with the other. "You are so strong, so beautiful Amralime." 

Tauriel looked to meet Kili's eyes, only to be greeted with such warmth and admiration it filled her heart with a type of joy she hadn't felt before. And it was in that moment, it was as if they were two magnets destined to touch, and nothing could stop them. Softly their lips touched, both willing, and greedy for more. Kili brought his hand behind Tauriel's head to deepen the kiss. Tauriel moaned in pleasure, she had only been kissed once or twice before, but kissing Kili was so exhilarating and different from his stubble which tickled her face, to the fact that it was no short and chaste kiss but a deep and very passionate kiss. 

"Kili! Kili, where are you?" a voice rang out as Fili rounded on them as Kili and Tauriel parted their kiss and a bright blush creeping across their faces "Oh, I figured I would find you out here." Fili said his brows raised and his voice full of mischief. "And it seems you found company, Tauriel.'' Fili nodded towards her. "The healers have noticed your absence, and as Oin said if he has to, he will tie you to the bed in order that you stay put. It would probably be best if we headed back in." 

Kili looked at Tauriel desperately wishing to stay, but knowing better that it would be best to go back with Fili. "It seems I must go." Kili said regretfully, Kili took Tauriel's hand, kissing it. "Goodnight, my lady." 

Tauriel blushed. "Goodnight Kili."

Together Kili and Fili walked towards Erebor, Fili laughed "Oh, if uncle could have seen that." Kili mumbled something that Fili couldn't quite make out. "Stealing the elven maids heart and kisses under starlight. Your a cheeky one naddith." Fili chuckled punching Kili playfully on the shoulder.


End file.
